The Best School Year Ever
by xXBrown-Eyed-CutieXx
Summary: You know how it goes the guys are new students and they meet the girls. Filled with drama, romance, humor, and highschool. R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

YO HOLA! I DONT OWN NARUTO IF I DID I WOULD HAVE GARRA BE MY LOVE SLAVE BUT I DONT SO...ENJOY! :):)

CHAPTER ONE-HELLO HOTTIES!

In front of Konoha High Ino Yamanaka yelled,''Where the hell is forehead-girl?''

''Chill Ino I am sure she will be here soon!'' Tenten yelled.

''Tenten is right Ino." Hinata Hyuuga said.

''Fine,'' Ino grunted.

''Excuse me,'' Someone said.

Ino turned around and yelled, ''What?''

She saw the most beautiful black eyes she had ever seen.

''Sorry. I didn't mean to bother you but would you mind showing us the office,'' the black-eyed hottie asked.

The girls looked behind him and saw some of the hottest guys they had ever seen, ten of them.

''S-sure. We would be happy to show you the office,'' Ino said.

''Thank you,'' he said and kissed her hand gentlemanly.

Ino blushed and said, ''Oh you are very welcome.''

The boy Sai smiled.

''Hey guys I found the office,'' a voice said that belonged to a guy with a lot of piercings.

"Lets go then,'' they all said.

Sai looked at Ino and said, ''I guess that means this is where we part then,''

Ino sighed and said,''I guess so.''

Sai smirked and said,''Lets hope I get lost again then.''

Ino giggled and said,''Heres hoping.''

Sai smiled and walked with his friends towards the office.

_**WITH SAKURA!**_

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEE-! _**SMASH!**_

''Whoever invented alarm clocks DAMN you to hell!'' a beautiful pink-haired girl yelled as she smashed her alarm clock. ''Guess I should get ready,'' she said.

She started getting ready she hopped in the shower and when she got out she picked out a long sleeved red shirt, low cut but not a slutty low cut, with a black mini skirt, and her knee high black boots. Then she got in her blue BMW and left for school.

_**20 MINUTES LATER!**_

When Sakura got to school she got out of her car and went to find her friends. Sakura was walking down the hall listening to Hollywood Undead's song Black Dahlia on her purple IPOD so she wasn't watching where she was going and walked right into a muscular body.

''OW! I am so sorry I wasn't watching where I was going. Are you alright?'' She asked and then when she opened her eyes she saw a really sexy guy with a lot of piercings. It was like she forgot how to speak and breathe.

''Don't worry I am fine. Hello. I am Pein. I'm new here,'' he said in a deep manly voice that could make you melt.

''Oh. Well, my name is Sakura Haruno,'' she said while blushing at his sexy voice.

''Nice to meet you Sakura. Would you mind showing me the office, I think I am lost,'' he said.

''Um...yeah its right behind you,'' she said pointing right behind him at a sign that read OFFICE. She giggled.

''Oh. Don't I feel embarressed,'' he said giving off a nervous chuckle.

''Don't be the exact same thing happen to me when I first got here,'' she said.

''Thank you. I should go. My friends are probably wondering where I am. See you later, I hope,'' he said and walked down the hallway waving good-bye.

Sakura waved good-bye and went to go find her friends. She could already tell it was going to be a interesting year.

READ AND REVIEW PLEASE! GO AHEAD AND FLAME I COULD USE THEM TO BAKE! :P


	2. Chapter 2

I DONT OWN NARUTO IF I DID I WOULD HAVE GARRA BE MY LOVE SLAVE BUT I DONT SO...ENJOY! :):)

CHAPTER TWO-SHE IS A SLUT!

_**WITH THE GIRLS**_**!**

''Did you see that boy? He was sexy,'' Ino sighed dreamily.

''Did you see the one with long hair. Now he was sexy,'' Tenten repeated Ino's sigh.

''I kinda like the one with blond hair,'' Hinata voiced her opinion shyly.

''I like pinapple head,'' Temari smirked.

''I liked the one with the spikey raven colored hair,'' Karin voiced.

''We forgot about Sakura and I like the one who had on green,'' Lila said.

''So. You forgot about me I'm hurt,'' a voice said sporting a fake hurt voice.

''SAKURA!'' They all yelled and jumped on her to give her a hug.

''It has been so long since we have seen eachother,'' Lila said wipeing fake tears.

Sakura laughed,'' We all saw eachother yesterday at school. Remember?''

''That was you,'' Lila laughed.

''So. What are you guys talking about?'' Sakura asked when she started walking with them.

''Boys,'' all of them except Sakura said.

''Of course,'' rolling her eyes.

''I met me a fella too,'' Sakura told them while giggling.

''Fella?'' Lila asked with an eyebrow raised.

''Not the point,'' Sakura said rolling her eyes.

''Do you know his name?'' Tenten asked.

''Pein,'' Sakura said and smiled.

''I met a guy to his name was-'' Ino was cut off when they opened the door to Kakashi's classroom and saw all the guys. Ino saw Sai and smiled. As did Tenten, Temari, Lila, Hinata, Karin, and Sakura when they saw the one they desired.

''As I was saying. These are our new students. Please finish introducing yourselves,'' Kakashi said.

''I'm Sai Uchiha. I look forward to meeting all of you,'' he said smiling and all the girls in the class sighed even Ino.

''I'm Neji Hyuuga and I am Hinata's cousin,'' he said bowing politly.

Tenten sighed dreamily again. Along with all the other girls in the class.

''I'm Naruto Uzumaki!'' He shouted while pumping his fist in the air.

Hinata smiled and blushed.

''I'm Shikamaru Nara and this is troublesome,'' he said lazily.

Temari smirked at the lazy ass but he didn't see that mischievious glint in her eye.

''I'm Sasuke Uchiha and I don't want to be here,'' he said while glaring at the class.

'Maybe I could change his mind,' Karin thought smiling.

All the girls in the class screamed for Sasuke to take them or to marry them. Pathetic.

''I'm the youthful Rock Lee!'' He shouted.

Lila giggled and smiled at his ethusiasm.

''I'm Pein and That's it,'' he said looking away from everyone.

'He seems so shy,' Sakura thought while frowning.

''Great. Now let's get started. Guys just sit anywhere,'' Kakashi said and wrote an assignment on the board.

The girls sat down in the very back of the middle and the boys sat in front of the very end of the left. The girls got done with their assignment at the same time as the guys and started to talk about them.

On the other side Sai was talking to the guys when a guy came up with some of his buddies.

''We saw you talking to Ino Yamanaka. Good job dude,'' the first one said while smirking.

''What do you mean?'' Sai asked confused.

''Everyone in school knows she is just a whore,'' the second one said also smirking and they all walked away.

Sai looked at Ino and saw her laughing at something her friends said.

She saw him looking at her and blushed.

'She seems so innocent though,'' he thought frowning.

_**THE NEXT DAY!**_

Everyone was walking in the school including the girls. Ino saw and the rest of the guys staring at something with the mouths open. She walked through them to see what they were staring at and starting crying. There were pictures of her all over the walls. Naked.

''Ino,'' Sakura looked at her sadly.

Ino ran down the hall at full speed. Some of the guys in her way pulled up her skirt. Others asked if she wanted to fuck.

Sai looked at her running and looked at her confused.

''Who would do something like this?'' Lila asked.

''Someone very unyouthful!'' Rock Lee explained.

''This just doesn't make sence,'' Sakura said.

''Who would want to do this to Ino?'' Karin asked.

''I could think of only one person,'' Tenten voiced.

''Ami,'' Temari said with malice.

They heard laughing and turned around. They should have known. Ami and her clones did this.

They all walked to their classes cause they knew Ino needed to be left alone for now. One thing was for sure. Ami and her friends were going to regret the day they messed

with Ino Yamanaka.

_**AT LUNCH!**_

The girls were walking to the cafeteria along with Ino. When she saw Sai she turned around and tried to walk out of the cafeteria. Sakura stopped her.

''Are you really gonna let a little prank by Ami and her stupid friends come between you and what you want?'' Sakura asked.

''I don't know. What if that stupid picture ruined my chances with him?'' Ino argued.

''Oh please. If anything it probably gave you a better chance,'' Lila said while smiling and giving her a thumbs up.

''Yeah. You do have a great rack,'' Temari smirked.

Ino laughed and smiled.

''I guess your right. Here I go,'' Ino walked toward Sai and stopped right in front of him.

He turned to look at her.

''Hi Sai. I need to talk to you about this morning please. In private,'' Ino pleaded.

''Yeah, ok,'' he agreed.

READ AND REVIEW PLEASE! GO AHEAD AND FLAME BITCH! I COULD USE THEM TO BAKE! :P


	3. Chapter 3

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO IF I DID THE WORLD MAY NEVER BE THE SAME...ENJOY! :)**

**CHAPTER THREE-EXPLANATION!**

Ino and Sai were walking to an abandoned table in the cafeteria, they sat down and starting talking.

''I am not a whore. Well anymore,'' Ino said.

''What do you mean anymore?'' Sai asked.

''Well when I first came to highschool, I had one goal. To be the shit. The girl that everyone either wanted or wish they were her. I got want I wanted but after a while the most popular girl in school, Ami found out that I was a virgin. She said that unless I had sex with one of the popular guys that I couldn't be one of them anymore. I wanted to fit in so bad that I forgot who I was and I was at this party and there was this really cute guy. He took me upstairs and we had sex. I felt awful. I couldn't believe what I had done but I felt even more bad when I find out that I was pregnant. I gave **her **up for adoption. Then I told her and the other girls that if what it took to be popular was to be a whore then I didn't want it anymore. Ami was so mad. She has hated me ever since. So I completely understand if you never want to talk to me again. I made a **huge** mistake that I will regret for the rest of my life.''

Ino finished and sighed then looked at Sai hopefully.

''Ino I completely understand. We all make mistakes that we have to live with and I'm not gonna hold it against you. Don't worry,'' he reasured.

They stood up and she hugged him.

''Thank you so much, Sai,'' she thanked while crying.

''Your welcome, beautiful,'' he smiled.

Ino blushed and smiled.

The others came over after they noticed they were done talking.

''So. Is everything ok now?'' Lila asked.

Ino and Sai nodded and smiled at eachother.

''Good. Now we can kick Ami's slutty ass!'' Tenten said while smirking.

Neji looked at her and smirked.

''You in the mood for that?" Temari asked.

''Definately,'' Ino smiled.

''Great,'' Sakura said.

They all sat down at the table and started talking about plans for Ami.

_**WITH AMI!**_

Ami was sitting in her office. It was really a Janitor's closet but what can you do? One of her servants walked in.

''Ami?'' She asked.

''Yes?'' Ami asked.

''The plan was executed,'' she confirmed.

''Excellant,'' Ami smirked.

''Aren't you worried that they will strike back?'' She asked nervously.

''Please,'' she continued,''They aren't smart enough to come with a plan.'' She smirked again.

_**WITH THE GANG!**_

''I love this plan!'' Lila exclaimed. Then she looked up and smiled at Lee.

Lee blushed and the guys smirked at him.

''This is perfect,'' Ino said smiling.

''Definately,'' Sakura agreed.

''She will never even see it coming,'' Temari smirked evilly.

Shikamaru looked at her and shivered.

''Be right back,'' Karin said while leaving the table and walked out of the cafeteria.

Everyone shrugged and went back to talking about the plan.

_**WITH AMI!**_

''Ami, there is someone here to see you,'' the servant said.

''Send them in,'' Ami ordered.

The servant opened the door and in walked Karin.

''Karin. What have you got for me?'' Ami asked smirking.

Karin smirked at her.

''They are planning something to get you back for making that slut Ino cry,'' Karin responded.

Ami scoffed at there foolishness.

''What are they planning?''

''Well...'' She continued and told her the plan.

_**WITH EVERYONE!**_

The girls waited for Karin to leave the cafeteria and when she finally left the girls pulled out the REAL plan. (Haha Karin's so dumb.)

The guys looked really confused.

''What is that?'' Naruto asked.

''The real plan,'' Ino said.

''What about this one?'' Neji asked holding it up.

''We can't use that one,'' Hinata told him.

''Why not?'' Shikamaru asked.

''Karin is working for Ami,'' Sakura explained.

''Then why do you guys act like best friends?'' Sasuke asked confused.

''We don't want her to know that we know what we know,'' Lila paused and nodded,''Yea that's right.''

''Um, ok,'' Lee said awkwardly.

''Yep,'' Lila said.

''Ok. Now Karin has probably told Ami all about that plan so we need to focus and execute this one cause by now she has probably told her when were gonna do the other one so here is how it is going to go; Pein and I will set everything up before school tomorrow and then Sasuke your going to find Karin tomorrow and tell her to meet you on the roof of the school cause Ami will have her stop the trigger for the paint so we need to get rid of her so when she gets to the roof close the door behind her and meet up with Shikamaru who is going to be with Temari and when Ami and her slutty people pass you, Sasuke is going to say that he wants to take a walk with her and her dumb slutty self will go. Then Sasuke will take her by her locker where Ino and Sai will be waiting with the button and knowing Ami for the hoe she is she will say something to you about the posters. I'm hoping you will not beat the crap out of the bitch. Do you think you can control youself?'' Sakura asked and smiled.

''I'm gonna try,'' Ino smiled and laughed.

''Good. Just so you know if you did we would understand. Now after she says something to you when she gets right under her locker you push the button and then we all know what happens then Tenten and Neji show up and take lots of pics so we can put them all over the school. Sound good?'' She finished with a smile.

''Thanks guys for doing this. It means alot to me,'' Ino thanked and smiled at everyone.

The bell rang for last period and everyone packed up their stuff and left.

_**THE NEXT DAY!**_

The next day it was time to execute the plan and everyone got into position. The bitch was going down. Sasuke and Ami were heading towards her locker now where Ino and Sai were ready. She got to her locker and saw Ino.

''Hello, Ino. I heard about the posters. Someone must really hate your slutty self,'' Ami smirked and turned to Sasuke.

''I'm gonna kill her,'' she tried to tackle Ami but Sai held her back.

''Ino-chan calm down and push the button,'' he soothed.

Ino smirked and pushed the button and then-

**REVIEW PLEASE! :)**

**xXBrown-Eyed-CutieXx**


	4. Chapter 4

**HERE IS CHAPTER 4 OF BEST SCHOOL YEAR EVER! I KNOW IT HAS BEEN A LOOOOONG TIME AND I'M SO SORRY BUT ALOT OF STUFF HAS BEEN GOING ON SO HOPE YOU ENJOY EVEN THOUGH I HAVE A LITTLE BIT OF WRITERS BLOCK! HERE WE GO!**

**CHAPTER FOUR-SAKURA AND INO'S SECRET!**

Ino smirked and pushed the button and then suddenly yellow paint and white feathers covered (slutty) Ami from head to toe. Ami was screaming bloody murder especially after a single red glove fell on her head. Neji and Tenten came out and started taking pictures. Sakura walked out and everyone stopped what they were doing and moved aside. Ami looked at her with nervousness and hatred. Sakura walked up to her and started at her for a few seconds.

''I'm going to make myself very clear about this, she started. ''If you **ever** try to hurt my friends again you will be the one who gets hurt. Do you understand?'' She asked.

Ami glared at her but knew when to walk away.

''Yes, I understand,'' she said.

''Good. Then go clean yourself up and don't show up infront of any of us for the rest of the day,'' Sakura commanded.

Ami left to clean herself up. Ino looked at Sakura. She turned around and looked at Ino with a blank look and then walked out of the school. Everyone stared after her with a confused look except Ino who stared sadly. Ino looked at everyone and walked into the cafeteria, everyone followed after her with alot of questions. Ino and the others sat down at a table.

''What's up with you and Sakura?'' Lila asked.

Ino sighed.

''When I was in the seventh grade there was this guy I really liked and when some girls that also liked him found out they jumped me and one of them slammed my head against a brick wall. I lost alot of blood and they left me there to die. When Sakura found me she rushed me to the emergency room and then went looking for those girls,'' she finished.

''What happened to those girls?'' Temari asked.

''No one knows, they just disappeared,'' Ino said with a cold look.

''Do you think that Sakura...,'' Lila asked.

''Killed them?'' Ino asked bluntly.

Lila reluctantly nodded.

''Yes I do. When she came back she was...different. Colder, violent, and angry,'' Ino said with a blank look.

Everyone looked at eachother with a shocked look.

**SORRY ITS NOT LONG I HAVE WRITERS BLOCK REVIEW PLEASE! :)**

**xXBrown-Eyed-CutieXx**


	5. Chapter None

**SORRY THIS ISN'T THE CHAPTER YOU WERE HOPING FOR BUT IF YOU LIKE THIS STORY THAN YOU DEFINATELY NEED TO READ THIS. NO I AM NOT DISCONTINUING IT SO NO WORRIES ON THAT JUST READ WHAT I WROTE AND EVERYTHING WILL BE UNDERSTAND :) BTW:DON'T OWN NARUTO.**

CHAPTER NONE-NO CHAPTER YET!

_**ANNOUCEMENT!**_

Hello. Well I have started two new stories. 'A Vampires' Love' and 'Rock of Love'. I've also done some oneshots. The point is that I have alot of stories to update now and

once I get those started I will definately be updating this again like crazy! I promise! I also hope you check out and review those stories, it would mean alot to me if you did

And also I have made a decision regarding the whole voting whether to revise or not revise. I am going to wait and when I get 5 votes to either revise or not revise that will be

my decision. Remember I am not going to change anything important just make chapters longer, correct spelling, and correct grammer but the plot might be changed just

a little! Not alot. So no big deal. Remember to review and check out my new stories and oneshots.

**xXBrown-Eyed-CutieXx**


	6. No Chapter

**HELLO :) I KNOW YOU HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR A REEEEAAAALLLLLLYYYYY LONG TIME AND THIS JUST GOT YOUR HOPES UP BUT I WOULD REALLY APPRECIATE IT IF YOU READ THIS :) **

**CHAPTER NONE-AUTHORS NOTE**

**HI CUTE AND PRETTY PEOPLE :) I KNOW YOU'RE THINKING THAT ALL OF MY STORIES WON'T BE UPDATED ANYMORE WELL THAT'S NOT THE CASE. **

**LATELY I HAVE BEEN WRITING A LOT OF KPOP FANFICTION THAT IS ON ANOTHER SITE (IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO CHECK IT OUT THERE WILL BE A LINK **

**BELOW) AND I SORTA FORGOT ABOUT EVERYTHING HERE LOL BUT I WILL BE UPDATING BUT RIGHT NOW I'M FOCUSED ON MY KPOP STUFF SO I WILL**

**ONLY UPDATE ON THIS SITE WHEN WE GET BREAKS FROM SCHOOL. I DEEPLY APOLOGIZE FOR THIS AND IT WON'T BE LIKE THIS FOREVER I PROMISE :) **

**THANK YOU FOR SUPPORTING ME AND MY FANFICTION :)**

**xXBrown-Eyed-CuteXx**

**LINK: .com/profile/view/54691**


End file.
